Considerable interest has recently centered on the development of III-V semiconductor complementary integrated circuits because of their potential for high speed, low power dissipation and large noise margin. See, for example, K. Yoh et al., IEDM Digest, pp. 892-94 (1987). Most of this effort to date has been reported on n- and p-channel heterostructure insulated gate field effect transistors (HIGFETs). See, R. R. Daniels et al., IEDM Tech. Digest, pp. 448-51 (1986), M. Hiraro et al., IEEE Trans. Electron Devices, Vol. ED-34, No. 12, pp. 2399-2404 (1987) and M. D. Feuer, et al, DRC Tech. Digest, IV B-2, June, 1989. Specifically, the prior art discloses the utilization of undoped epitaxially grown semiconductor layers in order to eliminate threshold voltage variations. Unfortunately, the threshold voltage is then critically dependent on the semiconductor material used and, consequently, is difficult to alter by design. Furthermore, because the long channel threshold voltage is essentially fixed, the decrease in threshold voltage for short channel devices cannot be compensated by design. Thus, a minimum gate length is typically required to control the threshold voltage which, in turn, limits the transconductance and device speed.